Burden of the Heart
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Shun is someone who never gives up fighting for Bakugan even if he wants to just help his grandparent and go forward with the world. A little bit of persuasion from his friends and he's back in the game. Especially if Masquerade is involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **Remember when I mentioned something about a collab? Well, this is I was 'collabing' with 4fireking in doing a oneshot of Bakugan. This is a variation of how Shun rejoined the Battle Brawlers in season 1. Now most of this has resemblance to the anime plot, but some different variation.**

 **All in all I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still doing my "Neo Legacy" but I'm still in the midst writing the next chapter. By the way, I have got no response for my little quiz at the end of the last chapter. Please PM me your response, if you want to participate.**

 **Thank you**

 **hopufulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- Neither 4fireking nor I own Bakugan.**

 **note- _italics- thoughts_**

* * *

It's been a few days since I moved in with the old man after Mom died. Already he is working me hard to be the ninja superstar he has been, back in the day. The idea of being ninja sounded cool to any young boy, but if you seen the training and experience it: you would think twice. For one thing the old man took it seriously, but who could blame him. Apparently, this was a tradition to teach the next generation and since my father walked out, I am the only heir left. Anyways, honing my brawling skills held no importance to me. And my friends, _ha_ , who needs them. I work alone.

My name is Shun. I'm the person who doesn't take things too seriously but if you want me to be serious I will show you my next level brawling skills.

I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who would want a piece of me, especially Dan. The closest friend I had since childhood. I admit, even though he is hot tempered and has little to no regard for strategy, he and I were practically brothers. He and I were the ones to create the rules that were fair and fun. When my Mom started getting worse, I couldn't afford to continue my fun with Bakugan and my online friends. So, I chose to quit the game for good.

I hate to admit I gave up playing Bakugan, especially when I made new rules for it, but it is my hope that even when I quit the game people will remember me from when I played the online game. Even though I chose to no longer interact with my friends and play Bakugan, I've felt some how empty. Even though the ninja training keeps me busy, still. Before I go to bed, I gaze up at the night sky, play a couple of notes of a grass whistle and ponder about my feelings. For the first few days it was just me, until I found out Skyress could talk.

After that day I could never get tired of talking to Skyress. I considered Skyress to be a friend before I knew she could talk.

Now, I am not so sure what to do at this point. After hearing about Vestroia from Skyress, I feel as though I should do something for my new found friend. Her world is collapsing and yet she tells me not to worry about her. Especially, when Runo and Marucho came to the dojo after eleven months, I'm surprised they got past the old man. And I know he is not to be taken lightly despite age. However, if the threat this Masquerade poses is true, then I ought to do something about it shouldn't I? For the one who stood beside me? The game I created, loved and played?

Runo talked to me. " Hi Shun. This is where you have been hiding? Wouldn't you rather be playing Bakugan like the rest of us?"

I retorted "What do you want? You know I quitted playing Bakugan?"

"No one told me you quitted playing Bakugan...you just admitted it to me."

"Um...Shun we have urgent news." Marucho intervened.

Shun didn't know why they would tell him about any urgent news.

"You see, there is this brawler who goes by the name: Masquerade. And he's been sending our Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. It's the place where once a Bakugan is sent in, they can never return." Marucho explained.

"You mean to tell me once he wins a brawl he takes away your Bakugan and you never get them back?" Shun asked seeing Marucho and Runo nod.

"We need you and your Bakugan to increase our numbers. If we don't we could lose our Bakugan forever." Marucho insisted

I don't even let Skyress out of my pocket anymore. Don't they understand I can't help them against a Battle Brawler who supposedly takes Bakugan away?

"Well, Shun are you in or out? Well?" Runo asked. "You know you could sort things over with Dan if you do? Whatever they are."

I was in no mood to sort things out with Dan.

"Sorry, I'm have no plans on working on a team. _Let alone with Dan._ Now leave, both of you!" I retorted.

I was hoping Marucho and Runo could just listen to me and leave my house.

"LISTEN, MR. HOT SHOT! WE DID NOT JUST RISK FALLING FOR ONE OF YOUR OLD MAN'S TRAPS, JUST TO HAVE YOU SAY NO!" Runo yelled.

Runo was very scary when she yelled. She almost made me want to listen to her.

"Shun, we really need you. If you don't help us all the rules you and Dan created will be all for nothing. The game you and Dan loved will be done for!" Marucho insisted.

That's just about all I can take. I can take seeing their faces and a few pleas, but a whole bunch of them is enough for me to follow them.

"Alright, Ill join you... that is if you beat me in a brawl that is." I declared.

I expected Marucho to battle me but Runo volunteered to fight against me.

"Wait, Runo I have a better chance of winning pitting my Aquos against his Ventus." Marucho stated.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't win. I can beat you in a brawl to show you." That was Runo's way of saying no.

"Since you two can't make up your minds, I'll do it for you." _May as well, besides I'm not letting them win._ "I'll take you both on!"

That was a shock to Runo and Marucho. I didn't care what their reactions were and I wasn't going to lose to either of them.

"He's crazy to think he can take us both on! But if that's what it takes then your on." Runo said.

I remember when a battle starts in a Bakugan game time stops.

"Field open!" We all cried as we got our field cards out.

I was finally seeing a Bakugan stadium. It was a long time since I was in here.

All of us got a gate card out then yelled "Gate Card set!"

It was a good thing I remembered where to put the gate card and to keep it facedown.

"Alright, I'll go first." Marucho declared.

I could feel power in Marucho's first Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl!" he says as he throws the Bakugan. "Aquos Stinglash stand!"

The Bakugan became real and bigger. It was just like I remember.

Alright I thought. It's on his gate card, so I should go with my Ravenoid. I grabbed it from my bakuclip.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled throwing Ravenoid, but not the same way Marucho throws his Bakugan.

"Ravenoid stand" I said and watched as Ravenoid revealed its true form.

It was time for our Bakugan to battle. " Gate Card open!"

It was revealed to be a character card used to double his Stinglash's power level. _No problem._ I had Ravenoid and good ability cards.

"Ability card activate! Storm Breaker." I called out.

That had an impact on Marucho's creature. Marucho looked surprised. Can't blame him. Ability cards were the most surprising and powerful cards in the game.

"Alright, my move." Runo stated and threw in her Bakugan.

From the way her Bakugan ball looked in the air I expected it to not land on a Gate Card. Turns out I was right. Runo groaned. It was amazing to see her Bakugan actually managed to land on a Gate Card.

Seeing as that it was a Haos Tuskor that landed on her gate card, I decided to throw in a new gate card next to the one I threw in at the beginning of the game. Then, I decided to throw in my Ravenoid on the new gate card.

It was Marucho's turn.

Marucho threw a new gate card where his first once was and then threw in a Bakugan.

This turned into a game where Bakugan landed on unoccupied Gate Cards. True to form, I threw in my Falconeer on my first gate card.

My Bakugan stood, so it was now Runo's turn. "I'm going to engage your Falconeer."

She aimed for my card with her second Bakugan. If she happened to play her cards right, she might score a victory. I believe she might be able to stop Falconeer, but that doesn't mean I'll let her win too easily.

A Haos Griffin arose and engaged battle with my Falconeer. Griffin was a tough battle against my Falconeer. I decided to open my gate card. With my Positive Delta I'll sap 200 gs off the power level any Haos, Pyrus and Aquos Bakugan.

There was just no telling how much power an ability card or gate card has in a situation like this.

"Gate Card open." I declared. " Positive Delta!"

When my Gate Card Positive Delta was activated the whole arena looked like it was going dark.

Griffon began to growl in pain, however...Runo was the one who was actually using that Gate Card to her advantage.

"Ability Card activate: Lightning Shield!" She called out.

That ability card cancels all G-Power increase!

As soon as my Gate Card went negative Griffon charged at my hovering Falconeer and took it out. Falconeer was sent back to my feet in ball form. It was needless to say that was pretty impressive. I've never seen my Falconeer lose against a Griffon before.

So far all of us have at least one Bakugan on the field. Marucho and I still have one in reserve and Runo has her Griffon and one other Bakugan. So, my next move should be to get rid of the two on the field.

It was Runo's turn last time so now it was Marucho's turn. I was lucky he missed throwing his Bakugan on a Gate Card. Stuff like that barely happens so it made me think Marucho was just doing it to help me get back in the game.

"Bakugan Brawl Skyress!"

I admit I never seen Skyress' true form until now. From gray storm clouds a large green bird wearing an Asian style darker-green vest descended from the sky and lets out a battle cry. I have to admit she's beautiful.

She was my most cherished and loved Bakugan. She's also like a mother to me. She was facing Runo's Tuskor. The gate card opened and the field lit up with yellow lights and crystals began erupting out of the ground. Tuskor began to glow with a yellow aura.

When a Bakugan had a strong aura it meant the Bakugan was getting stronger.

Tuskor charged at Skyress, but she flew above and out of the way. No doubt she won't get hit with an attack like that but she can't keep this up. To Skyress this battle was a breeze like the air that allowed her to fly.

Turns out despite getting a power up Skyress manages to defeat Tuskor by nose diving at him. Tuskor was sent back at Runo's feet.

I was now even in the number of wins between me and Runo with Marucho.

It was Marucho's turn and it seemed like he briefly talked to his Bakugan before throwing it onto the Gate Card with my Ravenoid. But what was even more surprising was the Bakugan's entrance.

First a puddle of water splashed out of the ground and then a creature with frills around its neck and glowing red eyes appeared. He leaped out of the puddle and landed back on solid ground. The creature grinned, then he turned around to face Marucho.

"I hope this battle isn't going to be a problem for us," the Bakugan said.

So he has a talking Bakugan. It's likely Runo has one too. But that doesn't matter. "Gate Card open! Energy Merge!"

When Energy Merge was used it made Preyas stronger. Marucho's card made Preyas stronger than my Ravenoid. His power was surging with Gs from the Bakugan who landed last to the Bakugan who landed first and that was Preyas.

The gate card glowed to reveal itself and The Bakugan began to glow in their respective attribute colors. Ravenoid screeched a battle cry as its power level increased while Preyas cringed while his power level decreased.

"Uwah. I don't feel so good." He grunted.

"That's because your power is being drained from your body," I said to the scaly Bakugan.

When the glowing stopped Ravenoid simultaneously nose dived at the aquas Bakugan. The lizard in a panicking manner was dodging the best he could. It was amusing to watch, though I hope this won't be a long battle.

Last time I checked this was one of Marucho's favourite Bakugan. There were no reloads in battle brawlers. I wouldn't say Marucho made a mistake...I think the chances Ravenoid could beat Preyas was dwindling. I hope to be wrong about my theory.

However, Marucho's next move surprised me.

"Preyas, do your thing!" He called out.

Preyas was just playing around with my Ravenoid. After Marucho gave it a simple command it changed from the color blue to the color brown; this seemed to be his transformation into a Subterra.

But, what was the point of that? Unless...

"I hope your ready, Shun. For my next move. Ability card activate, Diagonal Correlation."

With that move both his Limulus and Preyas glowed with power and let out their respective battle cries. Looks like the last brawl will decide it.

Preyas became my worst nightmare.

"Oh, yeah your in trouble ya flying chicken!" Preyas taunted.

He then leapt up and brought his foot down on my Ravenoid. The Bakugan was sent back at my feet.

I knew I had to use her and Marucho was going to use his blue skinned frog man Bakugan against my Skyress.

So I set my last gate card: Skyress's character card. Then threw her on to the field.

I wasn't afraid even if the Bakugan thrown on Skyress's card had over seven hundred G Power. If there's one thing I can do its count on Skyress to win.

Runo took her turn, but she missed. Well, she does tend to get too worked up about winning that she doesn't execute her next move thoroughly.

Marucho I found was much better at knowing how to throw his Bakugan than she was. It was now Marucho's turn thanks to Runo missing.

"Ability Card activate: Cut In Saber!" Runo cried out.

I had no idea what that ability card did until a humanoid tiger Bakugan appeared on the same care my Skyress was on. The tiger let out a roar. She looked at her ally and said" Are you ready to this Preyas?"

I had no idea Preyas and this thing could work together when it was fighting my Skyress.

"Gate card, open!" I called out.

I opened the character card for Skyress. Marucho and Runo probably didn't know what my card did but any creature on a card with their faces on it was bad news.

"Ability card activate! Correlation between Aquos and Ventus!" Marucho said, pulling out one of his abilities.

That sounded like an ability card that would make my Skyress weak and his Preyas strong. Preyas glowed blue with power and then hopped onto the white tiger. This was the most powerful plays I've ever seen in a Bakugan game. However, I still had an ace up my sleeve. It's not over 'till the last card is played.

"Skyress, get ready to soar the skies with a new body," I said to my Skyress.

"Ability Activate," I said pulling out my ability, "Firestorm!"

A strong tornado blew around the stadium but the wind soon turned into fire. Skyress was set on fire with green flames. She let out a battle cry and nose dived at the tiger and lizard. There was nothing Marucho or Runo could do that could stop Skyress. Once they used that ability card they lost this round.

"Oh man!" The lizard panicked as my friend flew at him and the tiger.

"We don't have to be incinerated by this!" The tiger yelled to the lizard.

"Too late!" Skyress said as her attack made contact.

Her flames over her body went away, but they weren't gone. Tigerra and Preyas were burning with flames only seen in a fireplace.

Marucho and Runo were shocked with horror as they watch their Guardian Bakugan return to them in ball form at their feet. Runo fell to her knees. Marucho was paralyzed.

"Do you two give up?" I asked them.

"Yes." Marucho said. "We'll let you be. Come on, Runo."

With their surrender the field around us disappeared. I could see Marucho and Runo walking away and for some reason Runo was still crying.

"Are you sure about this?" Skyress asked popping out of her hiding place(my pocket). "Now that you brawled again, will you choose to do so again?"

* * *

 **That's not the end, I'll be uploading the next few chapters soon. I just need to proofread them. Thanks for reading and to 4fireking for the collab. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

 **It's me again. I know this has not been up for long, but I've found some time to put up the next chapter, and this is it. I have some school-stuff coming on and I am having a bit of a block for the next chapter of "Neo Legacy" but I am not giving it up. So hang tight and review if you have questions and comments. Also a quick response to a guest:**

 **All the main/original Battle Brawlers will appear, but there is no definite ship of Shun and Alice in this fanfic.**

 **But overall enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer-neither 4fireking nor I own bakugan franchise, credit goes to both of us.**

* * *

Dan's POV

Today like every day I was going to play a game of Bakugan.

But, first I decided to check out the rankings. And guess who's first place...that doom jerk! I played a lot of people yesterday. How could I not be first?

Even Runo is ahead of me. But last I checked, a certain "poser" was number one. Man, he must be letting whatever get to him.

I have got to do something about that.

"Dan, why are you scowling?" Drago asked popping open on my desk.

"I just want to raise my rank. I'm going to find someone and brawl them."

"That so, last I checked you don't get this intense before battle or even looking for an opponent."

Well those are only with the players who don't raise my rank very high.

"That's nothing Drago. This time I'm looking for a serious challenge." I replied.

I was going to show Drago just how many challengers I could take.

"By the way what is it about this guy named Shun, you are so mad about?" Drago asked.

"He thinks he's better than everyone, that's why."

"I can just tell from the way he looks at me he doesn't want to play anymore, but I want to beat him."

"Oh I see. But wasn't he a Battle Brawler if Runo and Marucho know about him?'"

I didn't think of it that way. I guess having Drago around comes in handy sometimes.

"Yeah, but he just left the face of the brawling world several months ago." I responded.

"Then you shouldn't be worried about him," my Bakugan replied.

"I'm not. He just up and left and never bothered picking up the ball ever again!" I said punching my fist into my computer desk.

"Dan...stop being so angry at him."

"How can I not be. With those 'disappearance acts' he pulled and then letting a jerk with an even bigger ego take over..."

"You need to stop blaming other Brawlers for their decisions."

"Yeah, I know you're right." I said while taking a seat. "But it's not just that. He and I go way back. We've been best friends since kindergarten and have been tight ever since."

"From what I remember saying you were 'tight' implies your friendship was very important."

"Yeah, we even came up with the rules, but leave it to Shun to come up with the real good ones."

"Tell me more about Shun, please Dan."

I sighed. "Well, you see whenever we were in the midst of a jam session he would pull this disappearing act. I wondered why he was doing it so often. After this started to become too often, I decided to challenge him to a brawl. Even though he was ranked number one in the world at that time."

I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

"When he showed up we threw down. At first Shun had the lead, although somehow it didn't feel right. It felt like he was stalling me. And later I saw that this was all just a stall."

"Did you two manage to finish your game? If so who won?"

"Yeah, but before I say who, in the midst of the battle I found out that my suspicion was true. This brawl was an excuse for him to avoid his grandfather, and his mom was paying for it. You see, Shun had lived with her for as far back as he could remember and she was not very well, but she was pretty tough. At that moment it was matter of his next move that ends this brawl. Once he did I took control and won."

I always knew since I started the brawl that I could win. It was like my Bakugan were burning with my desire of obtaining victory.

"After that we tracked down my dad and had him rush me and him to the hospital. Once we were there, Shun had one last moment with his mom before she...well...died."

That was sad for me. That poor guy...I mean we weren't always friendly but I never wanted his mother to die.

"I never seen him since that day, I heard word that he moved in with his grandfather. And from what I can tell he never bothered playing Bakugan again."

"So many souls who play Bakugan and when just one soul stops playing the game it makes the whole game get crazy."

"In a way, yeah. But, it's not like I missed _that_ has-been, and the game certainly won't."

* * *

 **Some quotes come of as familiar, but that was on me and I just thought it would fit. Anyways please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shun's POV

Those two effectively made me look at a Bakugan ball. There was a time in our lives we all had to face drama.

To think my mom gave me Skyress because she knew I loved to play Bakugan, it was what I wanted to do. Now I had just did the very thing my grandfather forbid me to do. I thought I wouldn't ever brawl again, now what do I do seeing that I've done it?

It was tiring, trying to get good at Bakugan when I have things like school and work to do? No doubt Marucho and Runo were not lying about that Masquerade business, but the Doom Dimension. That couldn't be true, could it?

Knowing there was a place that was made entirely out of darkness was bad. And the way I am now, how could I help the Bakugan. How can I help Skyress if I can't help myself? There was a better of me that I had to figure that out fast.

At times like this it would be no brainer with Dan. I bet he's laughing at how his skills have improved...that's child thinking. Skills shouldn't improve because we worked to be our best. But, somehow, maybe if I face him in at least one brawl maybe that will be it. The deciding factor, in spite of Dan's intelligence he puts his heart in anything worth doing.

That mostly brought him to playing Bakugan in the first place. I decided in the spare time I had to see if there was anything new with him, seeing that Runo and Marucho have talking Bakugan partners. It's likely he'll have one to. Maybe as hot-headed as he is. I smirked at the thought.

A hot-headed boy like him deserved to have his Pyrus Bakugan. They are the only things hotter than both his anger and what went on in his head.

Once I went online on the familiar Brawlers' chat room I began to have nostalgia. The various rules and strategies that we all came up with even some heated arguing. But, enough of this! I saw Dan's new partner, a Pyrus Dragonoid.

That sounded like an impressive Bakugan. I wasn't a big fan of Pyrus Bakugan, but a dragonoid were rare Bakugan not everyone could get their hands on.

"You seemed amused." Skyress said after popping out from my pocket and onto my shoulder.

"I may just be a little amused."

"Shun! Where are you, it is time for your training!" I heard my grandfather shout.

That meant it was time to shut off what I was thinking about and walk downstairs. That's what I did. I didn't need Skyress for training so I left her behind. I'll get her back when I finished my training.

* * *

Dan's POV

After reviewing past events, I found nothing meaningful. Man, I can't believe poser didn't bother getting involved. I decided to hang with Marucho at the Misaki's Cafe in hopes of devising a new strategy of taking on Masquerade, besides Alice and Runo will be there.

When I walked inside I saw Marucho on his computer.

"Hey Marucho, what's up?" I said .

"Technology and brain waves...I'll need both when I'm trying to track Masquerade."

"I'm not sure how brainwaves are going to help, but it sounds like you're really putting some umph into this."

"Indeed I am. I almost didn't get any sleep last night, but I knew Runo was going to talk to me so I tried getting some sleep for her."

"Now that you mentioned it. You do look exhausted. What were you up all night have a brawl or something?"

"That's not the reason. I've just been doing lots of research, and most of my brawls are in the morning."

"Well except last night." I heard Preyas said whispering to Drago on the table.

"What happened last night?" I asked Marucho.

"Uh...come on you know better than to believe everything Preyas says." Marucho is acting weird.

Preyas was undeniably weird as well but Marucho was acting weirder.

"Marucho spill, what's going on?" I asked insistently.

Marucho tried very hard not to tell me what was on his mind. At some points he even tried closing his mouth and making zipper sounds telling me he didn't want to talk.

"Preyas? Who did Marucho brawled against last night?" Drago asked.

"He and Runo had a brawl against Shun. I thought they would win, but Shun countered like an expert Bakugan player."

"He and Runo had a brawl against him?" I shouted rather loudly.

Marucho looked like he wanted to squeeze Preyas for telling him all that.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Runo asked as she walked over after overhearing my shout.

I looked at her hoping she could answer a question of mine and Marucho looked at her shaking his head. He tried to hide it, but I turned my head too fast for him.

"Care to tell me: why did you two go and see Shun?" I asked. My arms were

"We wanted to get his help," said Runo.

"Why get his help, we don't need it."

"It's better to have more help, Dan," said Marucho.

"We don't need him. We are doing just fine."

"See. I told you Dan would try to stop us," said Marucho.

"Now is not the time Marucho," She whispered to him before turning to face me. "But, look Dan the only way we stand a chance against Masquerade is if we increase our numbers, he's only getting stronger. We need all the help we can get. I mean what if he got in contact with him? What then?"

I admit I wouldn't want Shun to join Masquerade but that is still no reason to seek out his help. He will always be my rival, the person I don't hate but never want to be friends with.

"And what's gonna happen if Masquerade gets so powerful that not even all of the current Battle Brawlers could stand a chance." She continued. "Dan, you and Shun have got to settle whatever this is once and for all."

I could keep fighting with them but yelling at them was getting tiring.

So I yield. "Alright, we'll go see him and try to convince him, but I'm taking him on alone."

Runo and Marucho were happy; I was very flustered about meeting Shun though. What do you say to someone whom you haven't seen face to face for what, eleven months? I had good parents, but I wasn't nice to everyone who I obviously don't trust and never see to often.

Either way we were eventually going to have to settle this ...whatever you would call it once and for all.

* * *

On second thought, could it be possible to settle this matter another day. It's not like it was too late if I was with Runo, Marucho, and joining us Shun in what was not a warm welcome. Unfortunately, when I tried to walk away, Runo and Marucho grabbed me and pulled me onto the aircraft and even threatened to sit on me if I don't come along with them to see him.

It didn't matter if it was Marucho or Runo who sits on me. I didn't like to say both their butts were big; they both just found a good way to punish me.

They started talking rather loudly about how Shun is better than me, but not directly. Every time they started talking about a Bakugan strategy that the two of us came up with and how we both contributed to it. They even got Julie and Alice in on the act.

Why do we need Alice's help if she doesn't play Bakugan?

She was just a very good person. Apparently, she believes that doing this will do both me and him some good. She wasn't really suppose to talk to either of us, just making sure we behaved and talked quietly.

Even so, she usual has a fair point. We were mindful of what Alice says. But, even with this they still couldn't make me see Shun even if they have to drag me by force.

I was sleek, inspired to never see Shun face to face. You can laugh at me but I don't care. There is _no way_ I am going to lose a brawl against anyone, not Masquerade, not Shun, not anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

 **Hopefulmuse617, again. I finally got through all my finals stuff(school) in real life and found sometime to update. I am still working on "Bakugan Neo Legacy", I am still writing and will hopefully air it this month or beginning of next. But here's the next chapter to "Burden of the Heart". Enjoy and review ,if you must.**

 **thank you,**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **Disclaimer- Neither I nor 4fireking own Bakugan franchise.**

* * *

Shun's P.O.V

I was in Wardington running an errand for my grandfather. I guess no matter how many of my family get sick or die...until the day I die I have to follow errands and help them because their all I have.

But, why couldn't the old man do this himself? I know I should have respect for my elders, but this somehow feels like fate made this happen. He wants me to wait in line for medicine, wait in line for his food, and travel forward over fifty blocks to give other people their mail back.

Once I returned the mail and grabbed his medicine, I went to grab his food in the markets area. Grandpa believed no matter how old we get we need salad with every meal and his type of salad has spicy sauce on it.

As I went to the food place, I wonder if anyone would dare to challenge me. But, to be fair no one seemed to care, however I didn't care. I also noticed they have the same expiration date and it's tomorrow. Knowing grandpa he wouldn't care and he would want me to get two of these things.

Although, I did see a very familiar and rather irritable face as I left the food place. I could only say I was too tired to not care I get to see his face again. Unfortunately, he caught a look at me. I tried to walk away naturally minding my own business, besides grandpa will scold me if I come later than he expected.

I was sure he didn't even want to talk to him. Can he talk to me when he doesn't want to? I thought nothing of this "old friend" of mine and just walked back home. After just a few steps it was just fine although, should I let this chance walk by? There was a reason my brain was feeling darker and my mood was lonely.

"Shun, what's wrong?" Skyress asked as she popped out of my pocket. Boy, she really knows me as well as my mom did.

No, she was nothing like my mother. I can keep Skyress in my pocket or on my shoulder, but I can never keep her in my heart.

"Shun?" She asked again.

"I'm listening to you, Skyress. Nothing is wrong."

"Is that so?"

I was going to go over how I was okay to Skyress. I mean, I almost did that.

"I am only concerned. You've been acting strange after that brawl with Runo and Marucho. If you want to brawl then brawl."

"I don't know if I want to brawl. All I want is to know I'm not being selfish."

"And why is that?"

"I...I..." I couldn't say it was because I gave up on Bakugan and my only purpose now was helping my grandfather.

"Only you can determine what you should do now. I am only your partner, but I will follow you anywhere."

Nevertheless, it was hard to choose what I could do from here on out. I was already on a path of working for my grandfather.

"Well?"

"Follow me back to my grandfather's house."

"Of course."

"Shun!"

I didn't know it yet but that was the sound of Dan wanting to have a brawl with me. He ran toward me and stopped about five feet in front of me. What was his problem? Did Dan have something to say or did he just like running after me?

"It's been a while." He says.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what are you doing here? Shopping is not really your thing."

"I don't have to answer that, but if you must know my grandfather wanted me to do an errand and a real grandson helps his grandparents."

"Oh. So have you heard about this creep, who calls himself Masquerade?"

"I didn't just hear about him, I saw him. I was not amused by him or anything he said."

"But you do know what's going on right?"

I was afraid of admitting I didn't know. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know what one Bakugan player was doing to or with people.

"But, you do know I can't just leave this conversation without settling it without a brawl, right?"

His beliefs and his energy didn't matter to me but I was just in the mood where I wouldn't mind having a Bakugan Brawl. It would be too cruel if I didn't brawl with him.

"I'm gamed." I answered as I pulled out my field card.

This was safe, fun, and at most unexpected.

"You ready?" He said with a smile on his face as he pulled out his card.

That boy and his need to play me. I just knew I was always ready because I'm always prepared to work for something.

We both declared simultaneously "Field Open!"

I was getting into this when we were in a field that reminded me of the first time I played Bakugan. I wonder if Dan did that on purpose.

"Gate Card set!" We both said as we threw down our gate cards.

Since I was the one who stopped playing this game Dan felt I needed to go first just to adjust to throwing a Bakugan ball again.

"Bakugan Brawl." I said as I threw my Bakugan on my gate card. It lands successfully.

Knowing Dan he will want to win every brawl with a fight so he's going to land on the Gate Card my Monarus landed on just to see whose Bakugan were tougher. Dan took his turn and threw down his Pyrus Saurus on his gate card. Typical. The Saurus tried to act tough while my Monarus made a much greater grace with its wings.

Especially with this card. "Ability Activate, Air Battle."

The name didn't just mean Air, it meant a G-Power boost for the Ventus Bakugan flying on it.

"Huh? What's up with Monarus?" the idiot asked. Seriously? After all those brawls he had been in, he doesn't know about this by now. Too be fair he's more of power and heart over strategy.

"Since my Monarus has more power than your Saurus. So you wish to use an Ability Card?" I asked.

"Why's that?"

"Are you going to use an Ability Card or not. I just started playing again and already this game is boring."

"No, your Monarus is on your gate card, I don't see a reason to do so? Besides I'm saving them."

I guess he's smarter than he looks. With Air Battle I could fight another Bakugan on a different Gate Card.

"Alright, Monarus attack!" I commanded.

My Monarus flew, and then created a strong headwind of gust from its wings at Dan's Saurus.

Dan was bout to call out 'Gate card, Open', but I told him "That's pointless, when the Air Battle ability is activated your gate card won't open."

Dan tried to open it anyways and look what that got him. He should have just listened to me about Monarus.

Monarus continued her attack, and then flew straight at Saurus' chest. He was then sent back in ball form at his brawler's feet.I was feeling excitement and joy seeing Dan lose a Bakugan but I knew the first victory didn't mean anything.

"Whatever," he said "I'm just warming up."

If I were to write a story about what an up close Dan Kuso second brawl face meant I would write a lot of words. He set another gate card and threw in another Bakugan, a Pyrus Griffon. Naturally it was my turn to throw a Bakugan. I could get lucky and beat his Griffon or slip up and miss the gate card. I decided throw Monarus back in on the same gate card. Monarus hasn't lost yet, so I could possibly beat his last two Bakugan.

Unfortunately, I only had one Air Battle ability in my arsenal. And even if I pull that out again, Dan could counter with a Rapid Fire ability. That didn't mean winning this battle was impossible.

"Alright, it's your turn buddy." Dan said.

"You remember Monarus, right Dan?"

I had to act smug. I didn't like being called buddy.

"I wasn't talking to you, you know."

I looked at Dan and then I thought about his Bakugan Griffon.

"Bakugan Brawl," He said as he threw a Pyrus Bakugan onto Monarus' gate card. "Drago Stand."

I remember that name. I was fighting something stronger then a Griffon. Once the Bakugan stood, a large red dragon with on orange underbelly and green eyes rose up in the sky from the flames.

It was the strongest beast I've ever seen Dan use. Drago let out a roar and came flying at Monarus. Did I have anything that could help Monarus beat that bulking dragon of destructive red?

"Gate card open!" I said.

I opened a command card.

"Energy Merge, this gate card transfers some of the g's of the Bakugan who entered last to the Bakugan who enter first." I explained

Dan had that look like he was trying to do math in his head. Monarus was diving in at the Drago, however he slammed her away with his tail. He then released a fireball from his mouth and fired at Monarus.

Drago won this battle and not my Bakugan Monarus. I looked and saw that Dan had an activated ability card. I took a closer look of that ability card.

It looked like an ability unique to his Dragonoid. But he's not the only one with aces up his sleeve. Drago returned to Dan in ball form.

It's always hard for me to believe things that once looked so big could become so small and round.

They may feel like just plastic toys now, but Bakugan are way more powerful than that.

Dan did his nose smack. "Hah, beat that!"

Oh, I intend to. Of course, I said that to myself instead of saying it to him.

I threw in my Ravenoid onto his Griffon's gate card. Our Bakugan had gotten to the stand and it was clear my Ravenoid had an advantage against Dan's weaker Bakugan. He should have used Dragonoid again.

Whatever the case, I'm going to win. I could see the fear in Griffon's eyes when he saw my Ravenoid. Even so he charged in regardless. Dan activated his gate card. I should have known a Pyrus brawler would use a gate card like this one. Actually, I did that's why I had my Ravenoid. "Ability card activate, Shadow Scratch"

The aura of my Ravenoid was more than Dan expected.

But, activated an ability as well. "Ability card activate Wing-burst!"

I thought he would use more of his ability cards for his new dragon but I was wrong.

Even so, I still had one more trick up my sleeve. But Ravenoid was knocked out with his Griffon's Wing-burst.

I only have one Bakugan left while he still has two Bakugan.

Knowing him, he'll save Drago for later. But, he has yet to face Skyress. Just so there was no regrets, I had to make sure Skyress was ready for a fight.

Dan threw down a new gate card and then threw Drago back in. If I threw Skyress on the Gate Card where Drago landed I would just be walking into a trap.

I never imagined Dan could be this sneaky. But anyways, I wanted to save that chance later, I want to get his Griffon out of play. Dan can't survive without fighting a Bakugan every round so I would have my chance if I can find a way to throw my Skyress away from his Drago. I set anew gate card and threw Skyress on it. He'll be in for a surprise.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

Dan used his first part throwing a Bakugan on a Gate Card I know Skyress could win on.

Once, Griffon was on he threw down an ability to boost its power, however...neither Dan nor Griffon imagined I had Skyress's character card to glowed as she gain the power boost. She screeched before flying into Griffon, attacking with her talons cut right through his ears and Griffon's roared in pain and was sent back in ball form at Dan's feet.

"Thank you, Dan. I've enjoyed playing with your old and new Bakugan, but your new one can never withstand Skyress's wind."

"Yeah, but Drago's not out yet."

The only thing that stays with Dan is his faith one Bakugan can defeat any number from one to the standard three and maybe an unlimited more amount of Bakugan.

"It's your funeral," I got ready to throw in Skyress.

I was a little scared to throw Skyress on a Gate Card where Drago was standing on. A Gate Card Dan set, but oh well.

"Bakugan Brawl, Skyress Stand!"

My Skyress created a whirlwind of gust first small enough to jump off of and then a whirlwind big enough to suck a house the whirlwind subsided, she descended from the sky. She flapped her wings while revealing herself and screeched. I always thought of her as a mother and a passive Bakugan, but she had a big beak and strong wings.

"So, you're Skyress?" I hear the Dragonoid say.

"It's an honour to have this battle with you..." Skyress paused with her sentence because she didn't know what to call Dan's Bakugan.

"Drago, call me Drago" he answered.

"You are correct, Drago. I am Skyress and as long as my wings stay the same I will defeat you. You may be considered one of our creatures greatest challenges, but Shun has given me many chances and hope to defeat you."

"Then let us see who is the stronger bakugan." he roars.

Skyress screeched as loudly as Drago unleashed his roar.

The two engaged in an air battle. So far it's pretty even, however...it was that Gate Card that made sweat trickle down my cheeks as Dan's Bakugan achieved maximum heat.

Drago roared and attacked Skyress with his Boosted Dragon. A fireball being shot from his mouth. The only thing Skyress had was her wings and her wind that came from her very strong wings and sometimes her beak. It broke the fireball but Skyress got a little singed by the fire. Skyress was however not a bird who let flames and pain stop her from a fight. And neither will I.

"Here's for this battle to never be forgotten. Green Nobility-Violent Winds!"

Skyress screeched as she was enveloped in green flames covering her entire body, fierce winds were blowing in all directions, but mostly at Drago. I knew Skyress already had enough power to defest strong Bakugsn but she looked so majestic and mighty right now there was no doubt in my head she would defeat Dan's Dragonoid.

I knew Skyress already had enough power to defest strong Bakugsn but she looked so majestic and mighty right now there was no doubt in my head she would defeat Dan's Dragonoid. That is, unless Dan had a counter strategy.

He only had a few seconds before Skyress finished him. He pulled out an ability card.

"Melt Flare!"

He did what no one would dare to do. Even though Skyress was about to attack, Drago let out another Boosted Dragon and Dan threw an ability card enhancing its power.

A memory flashed inside my head...

I recalled Skyress descending from the stormy gray skies, revealing herself and after a power boost her eyes glowed their respective color. She was then enveloped in green flames and let out a battle cry. From her current position she flew at her when she flew I saw how much she was fighting for me. It's only fair I do the same in return.

I show Dan how much I'm fighting to win.

No doubt he holds back, but it would only be for moments until the battle has been fought and battle was definitely exciting. But it came to an winner got his Bakugan back and the loser also got his Bakugan back.

In an epic showdown of firepower Drago's and Skyress' prowess was even, but Drago appeared to be victor still up in the air, while SKyress was on the ground.

It was a good battle till the end.

The field disappeared and we were all back in the mall. I think we both had a fun Bakugan game. Dan and I were obviously the right opponents.

"Hey, that was an awesome brawl." Dan said giving me a thumbs up.

I didn't want to look rude since he won and it was a pretty good brawl so I gave him a thumbs up as well.

"But Shun, why did you quit brawling? Didn't you had fun? Was it because of 'her' or your Grandpa?"

They both meant so much to me...but it was my mother who I couldn't hug anymore. I couldn't go through school and come home to see her anymore.

"Hey, whatever it is you can talk to me if you want...or maybe it would be better to talk to Alice, but still I here for you pal like it or not." He continued.

"I'll need some sleep first. I also have to get back to my grandfather, but tomorrow I'll talk to Alice. If she tells me nothing I don't already know you'll be the next person I talk to."

"Great. I'd better go to I promised my mom I'd grab some groceries for her. I'll see you later then." He runs off waving to me.

I guess we were both boys who like games but never forgot our families.

Once I got back to the dojo, Grandpa scolded me for coming a little late, but was glad I was alright at least...well the stuff a little more. After all if I didn't give him his stuff he would go out to get them himself.

Afterwards I went into my room to chill. I relaxed sometimes just lying my head back.

Skyress popped out and hovered next to my head. I asked her if she had any questions for me.

"How are you feeling now, Shun?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,**

 **It's been forever since I had updated this story. But first:**

 **Happy New Year's(relatively late).**

 **I'm still working on my next episode of Neo Legacy, a lot of things came up, holiday gifts, school related, celebration/break, but I will hopefully upload by February and had started the next one. I'm starting to see why some of the really good fanfics take a while to update depending on circumstances. But look forward to it.**

 **Here's another chapter of the collab I did with 4fireking.**

 **disclaimer: content belongs to both writers and neither own bakugan.**

* * *

"My back feels better but my arms are a little tired," I replied.

"If you don't mind me saying I've never seen you so intense during any brawl before."

Skyress told me that but I was sure she was doing an intense job in her battles.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about Bakugan."

"What about it?"

"I can tell you smiling is hard for me and if it was from Bakugan I still don't think I should be playing it again."

"Why, you loved playing the game and you still do. I should know."

I put my hand behind my head.

"Well?"

"I told Dan I would talk to Alice tomorrow before I play another Bakugan game."

"And then what?"

"I'm kind of mad that Dan won that last battle so I will play against his friends before I play against him."

"Oh Shun, how many more battles do you decide to put yourself through before making up your mind?"

"I thought the goal was to make me play more Bakugan. Don't blame me if I have to go on a quest first before making my decision."

"I'm just concerned. To me its seems you want to play bakugan again, but want to delay actually playing."

"That does sound like me. I know how to brawl but I'm less enthusiastic about brawling and more about seeing you show them who is strong."

"Yes, but will that satisfy you?"

"Satisfaction is overrated. The only thing I can hope for is it helps me sleep at night, feel something that's not mournfulness or loss."

"Whatever choice you make, I'll follow you anywhere."

Can't Skyress ever tell me what she thinks is right and let me do it for her. It was getting late. I'd better sleep on it then take Dan's advice. Maybe I'll dream of Bakugan brawls. Whatever, it's not worth thinking about when I'm trying to sleep.

I wake up at 5:30 a.m. after getting my necessary sleep. Even so, I have morning training and chores to do. I think I'll start with the morning training. Sorry grandpa, but training was sometimes more important than chores.

Once I was done and satisfied the old man, I went to my room to make a call. I remember Alice's phone number. I dialed and waited for a response. When she responded I was very grateful to hear her voice.

"Hello?" I hear her say on the phone.

"Hi Alice. It's Shun. Dan told me to contact you."

"Oh, hi Shun, it nice to hear your voice. So Dan told you to contact me. What is it do you wish to talk about?"

"Training. If I'm going to get back into playing Bakugan he thinks I need to run it by you first."

"Oh, well then. I don't see why not, with Masquerade being a major threat to the game and the bakugan themselves. We could really use your help."

"Are you going to talk to Dan or will you talk to me first?"

"Well you called, so it is only fair that I try to answer whatever questions or fulfill whatever request you have."

"Thank you, Alice. I consider you a friend."

"No problem, so whatever is troubling you tell me about it."

"Nothing is bothering me except why I should get back to playing Bakugan. I enjoyed the game yesterday with Dan but I don't feel like getting back in the game just yet."

"What made you quit in the first place?"

"My mother...maybe my mother. I went to her funeral, I mourned her, but I don't think that was the reason I gave up playing Bakugan."

"Okay, if not her then what else do you think is the reason?"

I didn't need to put Alice on hold to answer that question, but I wasn't sure about my answer.

"I guess it was because I was bored with being number one."

Alice found what I said really funny.

"Alice? Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. So you can come to me at any time."

"Ok. Thanks."

"See you later Shun. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone back, but the stupid phone fell down. Good thing the cord stopped it from hitting the ground.

I grabbed it and placed it back properly.

Maybe I would see Runo when I go to meet Alice.


End file.
